frackinuniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Precursor Warbot
The precursor war bot is a robotic boss that acts as the final enemy in the Precursor Ruins mission. Do not underestimate it simply because it looks like the old fatal circuit boss, as this one comes equipped with a whole plethora of deadly ranged attacks, minion turrets, and deadly sweep attacks, and it is also backed up by precursor trifangles and precursor turrets. In addition to murdering the average adventurer with ease, it is completely immune to pus, biooze, insanity, fire debuff, poison debuff, shadow debuff, recovers from knockback 75% faster, has a 125% (25% extra) damage multiplier, a protection value of 0.3, and deals 12 base (slash, physical) damage on contact. Drops The precursor bot pulls from the fuprecursorLootBoss. Additionally it has a 100% chance of spawning an Annihilator Cannon blueprint along with up to 1500 Ancient Essence motes. This means that it may drop augments, pet collars, every common precursor mob drop available, in addition to some Precursor weapons and Precursor books, rare Precursor mob drops and even Artifact/Ancient drops. Altough not necessary for the progression of the game, this boss's drops are almost considered necessary by most players, at the very least for tiers 5-8, and the rare resources it drops can be used for power and fuel generation, making this boss a very valuable source of "combustible ingredients". Because the list is far too long to list here, you can acess them here: fuprecursorlootBoss ; fuprecursorResources ; Artifact Loot Attacks Dash to target - the boss will dash towards the player, coated with a electrical force that deals 15 (electrical) base damage. Possibly one of the most dangerous attacks as the boss may deal contact damage (wich is significantly high), and can knockback the player into difficult positions. It is advised to use a shield, as its very hard to jump out in time. Cooldown of 1.5 seconds Precursor Ball - the boss charges up a slow high density precursor shot that upon release will periodically explode for 5 (physical) base damage (every 0.05 seconds) and release precursor energy shots that deal 2 (radioactive) base damage (every 0.05 seconds) and periodically spawn tesla strikes that deal 1 (electrical) base damage (every 0.2 seconds). On impact, this ball will explode for 40 (physical) base damage in a 5 tiles radius and release 3 explosive beams in a 360 radius that deal 3.6 (radioactive) base damage. The projectile itself impacts for 12 (physical) base damage. This entire attack is an atrocious insult to your individual and you should dodge it at all costs. You should ignore the little zappy parts and just focus on the big one, thats the one that really hurts. Cooldown of 8 seconds. Precursor burst fire - the boss will unleash a barrage of 3 precursor shots, each dealing 6 (radioactive) base damage, and exploding for 5 (physical) base damage on impact in a 3 tile radius. This attack is in a way the weakest, and it can be easily ignored if you have sufficiently high radiation resist. Cooldown of 1 second. Turret pod - lauches a capture pod that spawns a precursor turret tied to the instance's base level. Cooldown of 15 seconds. Can only use if player is farther than 25 tiles. Trifangle pod - launches a capture pod that spawns a precursor trifangle tied to the instance's base level. Cooldown of 20 seconds. Can only use if player is farther than 25 tiles. Air leap '''- the boss leaps trough the air at ludicrous speeds whenever the player jumps, possibly inflicting contact damage agaisnt the player. Cooldown of 0.5 seconds. '''Radioactive Aura - the boss coats himself in a radioactive aura, increasing resistance to radiation damage by 20% for 15 seconds. Cooldown of 45 seconds. Fighting First and foremost, bring healing and protection enhancing items, this boss is not a joke and you should be prepared for the worst. You should also bring armor that is highly resistant to physical and radioactive damage. If sniping from a distance, the best weapon to use against the boss would be a slow firing ice sniper rifle, as it would deal the most amount of damage and would also allow you to regenerate the energy between shots, and is also good vs the flying minions. After entering the room, take out the 2 trifangles before engaging the boss. After you have dealt with them, jump trough the platforms into the big platform in the middle of the room, make sure you get it right or you will probably die because the boss is just that strong. If you failed to get in a high altitude position, the best weapon to use would be a short barreled ice shotgun with a good shield suplementing it, as the boss's attacks are far too damaging to tank and the minions he spawns will slowly wither you down even if you dodge all the boss's attacks. You should always attempt to get in a sniping position, but if that is not a choice, attempt to stay relatively close to the boss as to not let him spawn minions (he can only use them when the player is farther than 25 tiles from him), but not close enough that he may make contact with you, as it deals alot of damage. Some sort of shield is recommend, as you will absolutely need it in order to survive close quarters unless you have some really good armor.Category:Bosses Category:Precursor